


Magic and Mischief

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #8: Red and/or Green. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #8: Red and/or Green. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The Weasley shop was even busier. It was, as always, loud and brightly decorated, this time with a distinct festive theme running through it—reds, greens, and gold, sparkling across walls and displays. And above them, miniature Santa Clauses were zooming to and fro, scattering snow upon unwary heads.

“Roll up! Presents and pranks of all shapes and sizes! Make sure you don’t miss out on our new and improved Skiving Snackboxes, available right here!”

“Uncle George!” Lily squeaked, jumping to try to get a better view. Taking pity on her, Harry lifted her up so she could see properly.

~~~

George waved, making his way over. “You made it!”

“Business is booming as usual then?” Harry grinned, letting Lily down so she could hug her uncle. 

“Our busiest season,” George said proudly. “And we have so many new lines. Let me show you.”

As they were passing the Skiving Snackboxes display, Severus said loudly, “I wouldn’t if I were you, Foster,” causing a boy to hastily drop his box and scurry away.

Harry shook his head, laughing. “I think you might be bad for business.”

“Here we are, Lils,” George announced, producing something from behind the counter with a flourish.

~~~

In his hands was a box containing a pair of intricate fluttering wings. The words at the top read, _Now you can be the Christmas fairy!_

Lily’s whole face lit up. “Fairy wings! Can they really make you fly?”

“Absolutely!” George said. “There’s a safety limit on height, obviously,” he added to Harry and Severus, who looked dubious. “We’re marketing them for children who don’t want a broomstick.”

“Can I have one?” Lily asked. “ _Please?_ ”

“A pair might find its way to you for Christmas,” George winked. “What about you, Al? Anything grab your fancy?”

Beaming, Albus hurried to look.


End file.
